


Nightmare terminated

by roo1965



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo1965/pseuds/roo1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has bad dreams. Spoilers for Nemesis.</p><p>written for Halloween 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare terminated

Red eyes glowed back at him, the face not human at all. No matter how hard Chris tried he couldn't get away from the monster he'd created.

Fowler went back into the inferno, but now pursued him relentlessly as he tried to sleep. Drawing it out, almost saying a name and then laughing.

He was dead, why wouldn't he let him go? Crawling once more out of the barn towards Chris- eyes aglow, inhuman, relentless, killing him in his sleep.

You can only die once can't you? A claw like hand grabbed his heart…

Chris woke with a loud scream.


End file.
